Forbidden
by theoryoferin
Summary: A one-shot involving Pacey / Jack just after they've convinced Andie to come out of the closet and that she needs to get treatment now, before it's too late.


A/N: just something random that came to me the other day while watching the season. No spoilers, please. I've only seen up to the Thanksgiving episode in season three... and I'd like to stay in the dark for the month or so it's going to take me to get through the rest of the series.

"Calm down, McPhee. Your sister's gonna be just fine. Okay?" Pacey said, leading Jack into the dining room with a hand no steadier than Jack's own.

"You don't know that, Pacey. Don't say it if you don't mean it," Jack said.

"Don't shoot down her chances already, Jack! Give the girl a fighting chance. Andie's got it in her to get better and I'll be damned if I give up on her as easy as you have," he mumbled. Pacey always hated it when he let his feelings for Andie show so openly to another person, let alone her brother. Pacey sat down across the table from Jack and propped his head up with his hands.

"You haven't seen this happen before. You don't know it like I do," Jack said. He was trying to stay calm, but the naivety was driving him to madness too.

"No, I haven't seen it Jack. But damn it, I'm not stupid. I know how things work in the world, okay. I may not be more than a Class-A screw up in all of Capeside's eyes, and maybe even yours, but your sister sees something more in me and I'm trying my hardest to live up to her expectations. I'm trying to see something, to understand things I've never conceived of understanding before in my life," Pacey paused to draw a breath, "things that Andie's helped me understand. I'd like to think I know my girlfriend well enough to say that I'm confident that she's going to make it through this," he shot, standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Where're you going?" Jack asked.

"Upstairs to Andie's room. Where's it look like I'm going?"

"She's sleeping; if you know nothing else, you should know how hard it was to get her to go to sleep," Jack said.

"Yes, I do, which is exactly why I'm going up there. To make sure she wasn't faking it and is still, in fact, asleep," Pacey said. He took a few careful steps towards the staircase, knowing that Jack would be following close behind to stop him. Pacey didn't think that falling down the stairs would be a good idea, no matter the circumstances, but today? Today was especially not his day for falling down the stairs.

As expected, Pacey heard Jack's chair scrape across the tiled dining room floor and his footsteps approaching quickly behind him. Pacey put one foot on the bottom stair so he at least looked to be ascending them, instead of waiting for Jack to stop him first. Jack roughly grabbed Pacey's arm near the elbow and pulled him backwards down the stairs and towards him. Getting caught in the momentum, Pacey slammed into Jack's chest and not only knocked them both to the floor, but he also knocked the wind out of Jack.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean it," Pacey said. "You alright to stand?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Jack said, trying to stand up on his own and only succeeding in falling back down to the ground. After the first failed attempt, he took the help that Pacey was offering and clambered to his feet unsteadily. Pacey put an arm around Jack's shoulders to make sure he didn't fall again.

"You wanna come upstairs with me? Make sure I'm not sneaking up to get some with your little sister?" Pacey said. Jack glared at him. "Whoa, teasing. Don't get so defensive." Pacey led Jack upstairs, his arm still around his shoulders. They peaked into Andie's room quietly.

"Sound asleep, like I expected her to be," Jack whispered, pulling Pacey into the first room they walked past. Pacey looked around.

"Nice place you've got here," he said, assuming that the room was Jack's. There was nothing that really screamed of Jack in the room, but something about it just made sense that it was Jack's home.

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath. Pacey turned around to look at the part of the room that was behind him and caught Jack's eye. He was studying Pacey, watching him and taking in the details. Pacey raised an eyebrow and took a step closer.

"You alright, McPhee? Something looks a little off with you still," Pacey said, closing the distance between them.

"I'm fine," he said, "fine," he repeated.

"Not a politician, are you?" Jack looked confused, "You're a terrible liar," Pacey informed him. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders and stood directly in front of him. "Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong voluntarily, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" he asked. Jack looked up at Pacey and, without stopping to think about the consequences, kissed him square on the lips. "Okay McPhee, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for in an answer, but it's a start. Mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to pull away from Pacey and turn around. His eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, hombre. What was that?"

"A kiss. Never had one before?" Jack asked, "I guess that's a little reassuring since you allude to sleeping with my sister enough that I'd assumed you'd made it a little past the kissing stage already."

"Funny McPhee, this isn't the time or place to quip about me and Andie's sex life," Pacey said, "So it was a kiss. Why did it happen, wise guy?"

"Because I tried it and you let me. Why'd you let me? I think that's the better question."

"I didn't let you do anything, Jack, this was all you," Pacey said. Jack leaned forward and kissed Pacey again. Longer and more passionately this time.

"Then why do you keep kissing me back?" Jack asked his face still just inches away from Pacey's. Pacey leaned forward and placed his lips on Jack's cautiously at first, but soon they were frantic. Pacey was shirtless on top of Jack in his bed before they even had a second to think about what was going on. "Door?" Jack suggested.

"Right," Pacey said. He untangled his legs from Jack's and stood up. Pacey walked across the room as quickly as his erection would let him and locked the door. By the time he had turned around, Jack had already taken his pants off and was rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers. "Glad to see you're thinking what I'm thinking," Pacey said, taking off his own pants before climbing back on top of Jack.

"This is wrong," Jack said while Pacey kissed his neck.

"And?" Pacey said.

"So long as we're both aware," Jack struggled to spit out. Pacey had begun rolling his hips and the friction between them was enough to drive them both insane. Jack was about to tell him to stop when Pacey carefully slid down Jack's body and onto his knees on the floor in front of him, taking Jack's boxers with him on the way. Jack sat up and watched as Pacey eyed his penis with a smirk before reaching up and taking it in his hands. Jack scooted forward on the bed, moving closer to the edge to make things easier on Pacey. "You don't have to do this. We don't have to do this," he said breathlessly. Pacey's hands were like magic to Jack. He had become so accustomed to his own, almost boring routine and the way he knew he liked things that this was not only exciting because it was wrong, but also because it was new and exotic.

"You keep stating the obvious today, my friend," Pacey said. After a few agonizingly slow strokes, Pacey leaned forward and licked the head of Jack's cock.

"Fuck," Jack moaned.

"Keep it down, McPhee. Can't wake your sister now, can we?" Pacey warned. He leaned in with his mouth slightly open and his eyes focused on Jack's. He stopped just before he made contact. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling back and away from Jack.

"My sister. We can't do this to my sister," he said. Pacey nodded. "We're freaking out about her and that's what caused... caused this. You're not gay and I'm not interested in you in the slightest," Jack said, throwing himself backwards on the bed, erection still very much a nuisance.

"Ouch," Pacey said. "Mutual jack off then? Straight guys do it all the time. Granted, they're usually watching porn and not making it themselves, but that's a minor detail that we can overlook," he said. Jack nodded and took his erection in his own hand.

"The good old tried and true," he thought to himself, trying not to watch Pacey while he did the same.


End file.
